The present invention generally relates to managing privacy of information during shipments, and more particularly to managing privacy of information on a shipping label used in delivery shipments.
Shipping labels, for example used in express delivery of packages, may contain information relevant to the shipment of a package, such as the receiver's name, street address, phone number, etc. and/or the sender's name, street address, phone number, etc. Such information may be printed on the shipping label as visible, readable text. During the shipment of the package, various personnel in the shipment chain may use such information to deliver the package and such information may facilitate express or rapid delivery.
Shipping labels may include shipping information encoded in two-dimensional, machine-readable codes or may include shipping information as ciphered text. Some or all information on the shipping label, such as sensitive, personal information of a receiver or sender, may nonetheless leak, e.g., to non-authorized, non-relevant personnel.